


Invocations of Hypocrisy and Jealousy

by Kiiratam



Series: Pyrrha's Request [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Light Angst, Relationship Problems, Yang leans on the fourth wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Pyrrha drags Yang away to get some answers. But she winds up on the other end of the interrogation...Takes place between Volumes 2 and 3. (My BMBLB fic index)





	Invocations of Hypocrisy and Jealousy

Pyrrha couldn't contain herself any longer. She grabbed Yang's hand, and nearly dragged her into the shady alcove between buildings. Out of sight of the Beacon quad. Machinery whirred nearby, hopefully shielding them from curious ears, too.

  
Yang laughed, held up her hands. "Now Pyrrha, I know I'm _incredibly_ beautiful, but a girl has to be wooed. You can't just drag me into an alley and demand that I make love to you."

  
Pyrrha had set herself up for that one, she realized. She really hoped anyone else who had been watching hadn't jumped to the same conclusion. "I've been thinking a lot about what you said."

  
"I talk a _lot_, Pyrrha. A little help here?"

  
"About- how I shouldn't go into a relationship trying to change someone."

  
Yang nodded. "Build-a-boyfriend. Worst home project ever invented. Closely followed by build-a-girlfriend, and the increasingly popular model, build-a-significant-other."

  
"And, I don't want to be cruel, but shouldn't you follow your own advice? "

  
Yang's response had much more of an edge than Pyrrha had ever wanted to cause. "Excuse me?"

  
Pyrrha was committed, whether she still thought it was a good idea or not. "Blake. Aren't you trying to fix her?"

  
"No, I'm not. I'm just trying to help."

  
_Press the attack, don't lose momentum. This is Yang's arena, if you don't settle it quick, she'll destroy you._ "Do you even understand romance? Because it seems like you just found another person to mother and coddle, since Ruby doesn't want it anymore."

  
"I'm giving my younger sister space to grow up." Yang dropped her stance, keeping her hands by her sides. Even if they were balled into fists now. "And if you think what you're doing right now has _anything_ to do with romance, you need to grow up too."

  
"You know I'm right. Blake's just a project for you. A little lost kitten that you brought home."

  
Pyrrha missed the moment that it happened, but Yang's eyes were suddenly bright red. It didn't match her. "Are you taking Cardin's lines now?"

  
"What?!"

  
Yang stepped forward, and Pyrrha forced herself to hold her ground. Even though Yang was inches from her. And neither of them had their weapons. ...Yang didn't have large pieces of metal around her wrists, that Pyrrha could use._ Stay still. She's not going to hit you._

  
"Blake isn't an animal. She's a person. If you want to insult me, fine. You want to insult what we're doing, fine. But if you insult Blake again..."

  
"You'll what? You lost our last match. Badly. You couldn't even land a hit." _Don't let her think about the different circumstances now._

  
Yang smiled, and it looked just like her normal one. _How was that still unnerving?_ "I'll take Jaune. Weiss doesn't even want him, and he still followed her for a semester and a half. And you _obviously_ don't want him, since you haven't made a move. I bet I can have him naked in my bed in an hour. A day, tops. And he won't even look at you again."

  
"You wouldn't! What about Blake?"

  
Yang shrugged. "What, a mother can't have two children?"

  
"Ew."

  
Stepping back, Yang made a disgusted look. Her eyes were back to purple. "Look, Pyrrha, you brought this whole thing up. I don't want Jaune, I'm not taking Jaune, and I'm just trying to be a good friend to Blake. Would you _please_ tell me what's wrong? What happened?"

  
Pyrrha's shoulders slumped. She closed her eyes, did her combat breathing exercise. Focused again, she said, "I just had to sit through ten minutes of Jaune talking about how cool Coco was. How her hair is perfect, and she has the nicest clothes, and some other parts that I'm not going to share."

  
"Oh. Guy talk." Yang leaned against the wall of the alcove.

  
How could she be so casual? Didn't Yang understand what was at _stake_ here? "But he's interested in her!"

  
"No, he's a horny guy talking to a friend about a hot girl. Not the same."

  
"How could you _possibly_ know that?"

  
Yang rolled her eyes. "Because I have been every person in that conversation except the horny guy multiple times. And they're not hard to understand." She made some crude gestures, with accompanying facial expressions. "Remember my Signal friends, and everything they got up to?' She waved a hand. "Look, even if there is more to it, Coco isn't interested."

  
"Neither was Weiss!"

  
"And do you think Coco is going to be _more_ approachable?" Yang shook her head. "Seriously, she's like you."

  
Pyrrha blinked. What did Yang even mean by that?

  
"Weiss is an ice queen, but there are just... dozens, hundreds of books, shows, movies about ice queens defrosting. And every idiot who approaches Weiss thinks he's going to be The One." Yang paused, glanced at Pyrrha. "Uh, no offense."

  
His persistence in that particular field wasn't one Pyrrha exactly admired. She waved the comment off.

  
"But you and Coco... I think the line from Blake's book is 'Invincible Sword Queen?' You're not a romance option, you're a plot device."

  
"But I'm not like that with Jaune at all!"

  
Yang shrugged. "No, you're just his friend. Just like Blake and I are friends."

  
Sighing, Pyrrha went over to lean against the wall next to Yang. "It's not enough."

  
Reaching down, Yang took her hand, squeezing tightly. "Yeah, tell me about it."

  
"What? But I thought you and Blake had-"

  
Yang snorted. "Wow, you are just _convinced_ that I am having All The Sex."

  
_Again! I did it **again**!_ "I'm sorry, I keep assuming-"

  
"It's okay. Really." Yang released her hand. "Look, have you talked to Nora about this? She's been doing this longer than either of us."

  
Nora's words echoed in her mind. 'Practice what you preach, Pyrrha.' Actually tell Jaune how she felt. Just like she'd told him to tell Weiss.

  
Yang gave her a careful, appraising look. "...Didn't like what she had to say?"

  
"...No."

  
Yang turned her eyes to the opposite wall. "It's rough, isn't it? I keep wanting to just grab Blake and kiss her." She ran a hand through her hair, wrapping a lock around her finger. "Like, all day today. She nearly fell asleep brushing her teeth, and she started leaning on me. And she whispered in my ear in Port's class, holding onto my arm. She's just... so close." Yang blew out a breath. "And I can't get any closer, because I don't want to hurt her."

  
Pyrrha resisted the urge to pry. She didn't need to know, however curious she was. Blake was allowed to keep her secrets. Just like Pyrrha was allowed her own. Just like Yang was... if she had them. Pyrrha wasn't even sure about that. Yang was so open. And she'd invited Pyrrha into her day, her love for Blake. After Pyrrha had attacked her. Without the least bit of provocation.

  
"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I... know that's not how things are between you two. Or you and Ruby." Pyrrha swallowed. "I just... I want Jaune for myself, and he doesn't even know, and I get so angry at myself. And I took it out on you."

  
Yang nodded. "It's all right. But I did just have a thought. About you and Jaune."

  
"What is it?" _Please help._

  
"Do you want Jaune to be happy-"

  
"Of course!"

  
"Hold on. Do you want Jaune to be happy, or happy _with you_?" Yang used her hands to divide the two ideas into separate pieces.

  
Pyrrha started to respond. Stopped, the lie caught in her throat.

  
"Because we're both in the same place here, regardless of everything else. You're trying to make Jaune into a Huntsman, I'm trying to help Blake recover. But that isn't the same thing as wanting to date them. 'Help Blake heal' is a project I'm doing. 'Help Blake heal so I can kiss her' is a project that I'm frantically avoiding." Yang spread her hands. "I mean, what if Blake decides she wants to kiss Sun? I have to be okay with that."

  
"But Weiss doesn't even like Jaune!"

  
"So she probably won't kiss him. But if, I don't know, he and Neptune start smooching, would you be okay with that?"

  
_Um. Um!_

  
Yang looked at her. "Maaaaaybe that was the wrong example. Wow, you're turning red."

  
Pyrrha tried desperately to think of something else. Reached out with her Semblance and tried to sense all the pieces of metal nearby, counting them.

  
After seventy-three items, she thought she could talk again. "I'll work on it."

  
"That's all we can do." Yang pushed herself off the wall. "Now, are you going to kiss me or not? I've got a reputation to uphold, here."

  
Laughing, Pyrrha leaned forward and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Thanks, Yang."

  
"Don't get all squishy and emotional on me, Pyrrha." Yang slugged her in the shoulder. "Come on, we're late for lunch."


End file.
